Various types of devices are commonly used for the generation, display, manipulation, and use of symbols or figures upon the screen of the television tube. Such a device is shown in the Baer patents, one of which is U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,480 and the Gardon Allison U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,395. The use of such games are limited by the skill factor of two dimensional game devices. Projecting apparatus for card games and the like, such as disclosed in Baker Jr. et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,919,922 are old in the art.
It is an object of this invention to provide a projected gaming method and apparatus for skill games.
It is another object of this invention to provide a projector in a gaming apparatus to project a three-dimensional mechanical skill game.
It is another object of this invention to provide an interchangeable projected gaming method and apparatus for skill games.
It is another object of this invention to provide an automatic changer apparatus for miniature three-dimensional games of skill in a game apparatus.
Another object of this invention is to provide an automatic changer apparatus for a projector to change miniature mechanical games that are projected on to a screen in a game apparatus.
It is another object of this invention to provide a visual image of the selected three-dimensional mechanical game on a common screen within a playing area in a gaming apparatus having a game changer.
It is a further object of this invention to permit the operation of the selected three-dimensional game by a plurality of control units from anywhere in the viewing area of the screen in a game apparatus.
A further object of this invention is to provide a game structure combining a game control circuit system on a printed circuit board.
A further object of this invention is to provide a mechanical game apparatus on one side of a removable printed circuit board.
A further object of this invention is to provide in a projector a miniature mechanical game and display apparatus on a board.
A further object of this invention is to provide a projectable game display device.
A further object of this invention is to provide a projectable game and display with (LCD) liquid crystal display means for projecting the display onto a remote screen.
An additional object of this invention is to provide an apparatus and method of selecting a plurality of miniature game and display boards such as records are selected in a juke box.
In accordance with these and other objects which will be apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.